


Until you're in my arms again (Remember me)

by Caspienne



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda, M/M, No Fluff, Only a little in the middle, Sorry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspienne/pseuds/Caspienne
Summary: A story about love, hope, and moving forward.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Until you're in my arms again (Remember me)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I used the song 'Remember Me' from Coco for the title. No, I have no shame. Sorry? 
> 
> Inspired by this tweet (Which looked funnier than what I ended up writing. Again, sorry? 🤷♀️) 
> 
> https://twitter.com/SuperficialPea/status/1244470274977746944

The object is still beautiful, if not a little withered around the edges, the wood loosing some of its more intense colors. Magnus had put spells on it to diminish the inevitable consequences of the passing of time. But even magic couldn't completely stop it, he'd learn that continually during his long life.

He opens the box with the utmost care, letting his fingers softly touch the edges, and moving carefully inside, passing only millimeters above the items there, not really touching them. He takes a deep breath, and moves his left hand towards his right, closed in a tight nervous fist at his side, caressing the rings there. They are a part of him, of his personality, even if some have changed along the years. Yet, two have remained on his hands for a very long time, unwavering proofs of a particular period in his very long life, of an emotion, of a person he doesn't want to forget. As he caresses softly the L carved on one of his rings, he's taken back to an old memory.

***

“Alexander? Love? What is it?” Magnus asks as he joins his husband who's seated behind his home desk, a frown between his eyebrows. They'd added this room to their loft in the last few years, so that Alec didn't have to be so far away from home as much as he had been in his first few years as Inquisitor of the Clave. They had modified, added, repurposed many rooms through the years, for a new study, for another bathroom, for a larger walk-in closet, for their sons and daughter's rooms.

“Nothing. I- I just found something. I kind of forgot about this.” In the palm of his hand is a large signet ring, runes carved on the sides, flames on the top, with an L carved delicately in the middle. The Lightwood family ring. “I thought my mother still had it. I gave it back to her so long ago, when -” He stops and looks shamefully at Magnus who only smiles fondly at him, coming around the desk and leaning against it in front of Alec's legs, carding his fingers through his husband's slowly greying hair. “- when _that_ happened” Alec finishes, closing his eyes softly as he enjoys Magnus gentle ministrations.

“I know, but Maryse gave it to me after that, when she came to find me. I just never gave it back.” Magnus answers mischeviously. “And even though I love our identical wedding bands for what they represent, I quite liked the idea of you wanting to share something so important for the nephilim and for your family with me, and to make me one of them. So I kept it as a sweet memory in my apothecary for a while. I guess it got misplaced with all the moving we did in here.” Magnus adds with a small laugh. “Here, give it to me!”

Alec hands him the ring and Magnus puts it proudly on his right hand, wiggling his fingers at his husband's face, making Alec laugh in the process. “You don't have to.”

“No, but I want to. Am I a _Lightwood_ -Bane or am I not?”

“You definitely are.” Alec answers firmly, his gaze full of affection and love. “You will always be. You know that? Even after I'm long gone, you'll always be a part of this family, of my family. If that's what you want.”

There's an ache in Magnus' chest that has always been there, that never really left, but has become more prominent these last few years. And even though they've made their peace with it, it never diminishes the pain. “I love you Alexander” is what comes out of Magnus' mouth, because he can't say anything else right know. It has always been and will always be the most evident truth. Alec nudges Magnus to come seat on his lap and puts his face into the curve of his shoulder once he's settled in his arms, whispering “I love you too.”

***

Magnus swiftly brushes the silent tears that fell on his cheeks. A fond smile still on his face at the memory, despite everything.

He has officially lived more years since Alec died than he had lived before meeting him. And the thought is only bringing him a deep melancholy. It should be easier, after all this time. Yet, here he is, reminiscing a time and people long gone. He hadn't lied when he said it to Alec the morning before their wedding. He had never met anyone like his Alexander. And he's not sure he ever will again. But he had promised Alec, shortly before he left him, that some day he would have to let go. Not to forget, but to let go of a part of his burden, in order to be able to move on.

Magnus has had lovers since Alec, but never allowed himself to really, completely fall in love again. He doesn't know if he'll ever be capable of that. But he at least wants to try. He knows he'll never find someone quite like his Alexander, but he wants to live in hope again. That's why he decides to take off the Lightwood family ring and to put it carefully inside the box, knowing that his family will still be there with him anyway. He's Magnus Lightwood-Bane after all. The ring is merely a symbol, but it's a step in a more hopeful direction.

His wedding band however is still on his left hand when he meets his Alexander again many, many lifetimes later, at the sunset of his very, very long life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.  
> See you next time! ♥


End file.
